clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charas von Injoface
Charas von Injoface is Abel's wife and mother of Susan and Oreop. She is also the niece of Doctor Aye-Que. She died by being electrocuted by one of her own inventions. She's currently working for her uncle as a ghost in Ayetropolis. Background Charas was born to one of Doctor Aye-Que's sisters who unfortunatley didn't want to take care of a baby. She thought about giving her to Rodger, but she realized he would never want to take care of a baby. She then though of her other brother and after a bunch of consideration left Charas next to Aye-Que's Owner's Door. Aye-Que didn't know whether this was a good thing or bad thing, but he was detirmened to make this Puffle as interested in science as he was. Eventually as she grew older she saw Doctor Aye-Que as a dad in some ways. They both had a very good friendship and soon Charas had graduated and recieved a degree in science. Soon afterwards Doctor Aye-Que was informed that Charas was getting married to a classmate she had in school. Aye-Que was rather sad about this and he wasn't really sure that this guy would be right for her. Unfortunatley his oppinion didn't stop anything and the two were married and poor Aye-Que was forced to walk his niece down the aisle. Charas and Abel decided to start a business together, where they sold new products, inventions, and weapons. This would cause her to spend less time with her uncle, making him more sad. Charas then had two kids, and seemingly forgot about being evil and continued her life without him. One day when she was building an invention, she was careless about handling some circuts and got electrocuted. She wasn't the only one being careless though. Grim Reapuff thought it would save time by stabbing her with the scythe while she was being electocuted. This caused a malfunction in it and Chara's memories and personality was released as a ghost. She was rushed into a hospital, but it was too late to save her. As a ghost, she was invisible and nobody could see her. Through this, she learned that her husband missed her mostly because she couldn't give him products, and that her children barely missed her at all since she didn't spend much time with them. She left her family, feeling unwanted and heartbroken. A few years later Doctor-Aye-Que recieved the news that Charas had died. This left him heart broken and for awhile he didn't know what to do (of coarse then he got his nemesis and things started getting better). One day though he felt the presence of someone. He eventually learned that Charas had come back as a ghost to help him in his plan to rule Antarctica. Aye-Que was pleased with this and quickly used his grandfather's GCU (Ghost Containment Unit) to place her ghost into robotic Puffle body. This way she could help him better and the two have worked together ever since. Involvement Charas was born on a stormy night. She always had a knack for inventing things, although her inventions were usually weapons. She continues to help her uncle invent things and for the most part they're still good friends. Charas is cold and hard. She doesn't show her emotions or interests much. Her main interest is building and invention new items, which is close to an obsession. Trivia * She's a slight parody of Snively Robotnik. * She's also a double parody of Nina Cortex. See also * Doctor Aye-Que * Tails6000 * Abel von Injoface * Susan von Injoface * Oreop von Injoface Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:villains Category:Family of Mabel Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts